Paige
by lil miss meiling
Summary: CHAPTER 10 NOW UP! Severus Snape's daughter has come to Hogwarts, but not for reasons you'd expect. This fic follows her as she joins Ron, Harry, and Hermione in their 5th year. Coming up, Draco gets what's coming to him...
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: I never have, and never will own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they're all J.K. Rowlings,. However, I do own my original characters, which mostly is only one person.

Chapter One

~*Flashback*~

A young, 13 year old girl was sitting on a swing smiling to herself and humming a made up tune. Her raven, semi-curly black hair hung down half of her back and blew along with the gentle breeze in the air. This girls emerald green eyes were full of life as she continued to enjoy her time alone. It seldom happened because her parents insisted she almost always been within their visibility, however with sun shining brilliantly in the cloudless sky her mother found it hard to forbid her permission to go out. 

The girls was at there for hours, simply taking in the sun's warmth and day dreaming. Everything seemed all too perfect, but suddenly everything caved in. A woman's scream pierced the once peaceful silence. She immediately recognized it as her mother's and began to run towards the house when the vision before her caused her to stop, dead in her tracks. 

A figure cloaked in black stood only a few yards in front of her. A pair of beady, black eyes stared at her and she found herself unable to escape their glare. It was only until she heard yet another piercing scream. She found the source a few feet behind the dark figure and tears began to form in her eyes at what she saw. Her mother was on the ground writhing in pain. Her face was scrunched together and her eyes closed tightly. Slowly, the woman's eyes opened for only a moment "Paige…get away….," she said in a barely audible voice. Moments later her eyes shut and her body ceased to move. 

Paige stared at her mother a minute longer before she broke out into a run. She paid no attention to the figure, who seemed to be unconcerned about her escape and simply ran as fast as her feet could take her. With only one hope, she ran in the direction of the only thing that could take her to her father, the Hogwarts Express.

~*End Flashback*~

The raven haired girl sat alone in silence hoping to remain in control of her tears that were threatening to fall. Many students passed by the compartment in which she sat but none seemed to take any notice of her, which didn't seem to bother her at all. Then her thoughts turned to her father. 'He doesn't have any idea about what has happened…what am I going to say to him?' she thought to herself. 'I wish he had been there…'

"Are you alright?" a voice suddenly asked. Paige's head snapped up to find herself looking into the eyes of a young man. His eyes seemed to be a greenish color and locks of read hair fell just above them and his face was dabbed with a few freckles. "I didn't mean to disturb you," he continued. "It's just, well, you're alone, and crying."

A bit surprised Paige held her fingers to her eyes and found that she was indeed crying. Slightly embarrassed she turned her gave to the floor. "I didn't think anyone noticed," she said softly, but loud enough to be heard by the stranger. Sensing the awkward silence Paige pushed over a bit. "You can sit down if you want," she said just as softly as she had spoken only ,moments ago. 

"Thanks," the boy replied taking a seat next to her. "My name's Ron by the way," he said, forcing a his lips to create a smile.

The girl looked over at him and tried to return the smile, and was able to manage a weak one. "I'm Paige," she said, her voice a little more audibly than before.

The red haired boy slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the girl who still had tears in her eyes which she thankfully took and began to dry her eyes. The first few minutes were spent in silence. Ron was overtaken with curiosity yet didn't want to seen out of his place since he had only just met her after all. So instead he tried to avoid it and perhaps take her mind off whatever was plaguing it. "So, are you going to change soon? I suspect we'll be arriving at the school shortly. You must have transferred right? I mean, you don't look eleven but I haven't seen you around either."

"Well, you're partly correct. I'm actually thirteen, I've been attending Durmstrang for the past 2 years," Paige replied. "I haven't exactly transferred here though either. I need to see my father, he's a professor here you see."

Before Ron could inquire who her father was another girl appeared at the compartment door. "Ron I've been searching everywhere for you," she said with a slightly annoyed tone. "We've got our duties to attend to." 

Ron gave her an annoyed glance and then turned to Paige. "Sorry, that's Hermione by the way. I've got to go help gather the first years and stuff," he said as he stood up and walked to the door. Before exiting the compartment he turned his head and smiled once more at her. "I hope I see you around." After that, he was gone and Paige was alone once more, only with a slightly calmer mood. 

After about 10 more minutes the train began to lose speed and gradually came to a complete stop. Brushing back a strand of her hair Paige slowly rose from her seat, flattened out her almost knee length black skirt and walked into the line of students attempting to get off the train. Once she set foot on solid ground again her mind completely blanked out. Yes, she was finally at the school,, but where was she to go? The first years went off in one direction while everyone else seemed to be heading in another. Noticing that the boy she had talked to on the train was a few feet in front of her she concluded to just follow in the direction that he was headed. 

She made her way down a long corridor surrounded by students who all seemed to be pushing one another in a rush to reach their destination. Finally Paige found herself standing at the entrance of a large hall which seemed to be where everyone would seen eat. With everyone around her she couldn't see anything so slowly she inched her way to the side of the room rather than the center and took a moment to breathe. Immediately afterwards she began to scan the room looking for any signs of her father. To her relief as she stared up at the stage she saw her father with his long black hair and black robes who seemed to be looking for someone as well. Then, their eyes locked on one another. Without delay he stood up and rushed to the apposite side of the room and embraced her. Sensing the looks that he knew he was receiving he stood up and the two exited the room.

The girl clung to her father and allowed the tears she had desperately been trying to hide fall freely. It was minutes before either of them spoke. "Dad…mom….he came….," Paige tried to explain between sobs, yet the words just wouldn't come out right. Before she could continue she broke down again and could do nothing but cry. 

Severus Snape held his daughter tightly in his arms and desperately searched for the words to say. He knew what had happened, some how Dumbledore had been able to tell him. The only relief that he had was that his Paige was safe and on her way here. "I know…sweetheart, I know," he said softly, a tone his students had never in their lives heard him use. He felt the girls tighten her grasp and hide her face in his robes. After some more time passed, Severus stood up taking Paige with him. "Come on…this is no place to do this," he said, trying to regain his composure. Then he took her hand and walked with a quick pace towards his living quarters.

Not even five minutes were able to pass before he heard someone knocking at his door. Leaving Paige sitting down he walked swiftly over to the door and immediately recognized the student now standing before him. "What it is Draco? I'm quite busy at the moment."

Draco stood before him with his blonde hair plastered to his head. "I'm sorry sir, but Professor Dumbledore requested that I tell you to see him in his office, as well as someone named Paige…I'm not sure who she is though."

"Thank you Draco," Severus replied. "Now, be on your way," he said swiftly. After Draco nodded and walked away Severus turned to Paige and repeated what Draco had just told him. The two made their way to the Headmaster's office where Severus stated the password and the two were momentarily on the moving staircase that would bring them up to see Professor Dumbledore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Headmaster's office was unlike anything Paige had before witnessed. The walls were lined with books in this circular room. Fawkes however, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, was what caught her attention. Paige stepped closer the bird as she gazed at it with amazement and curiosity. "His name is Fawkes," a calm voice stated. When Paige turned around she stared straight into the face of Hogwarts' Headmaster. "Please, take a seat."

Severus and Paige sat in two wooden chairs which faced the desk that Dumbledore now sat behind. "I know that this is going to be a hard time…for both of you. A loss such as the one you have suffered is never easy to overcome. However, I must ask that both of you make an effort to move forward, especially this year," he said eyeing the potions master in front of him who only gave a slight nod in return. "Paige, you are free to start the year here if you so wish. We may take time now to have you sorted and your schedule created based on what you so wish to take. This way you may start tomorrow with your peers."

Glancing over at her father she saw his expression and then nodded. As she did so Dumbledore stood up and reached for the sorting to be placed on her head. "Excellent Although I'm quite sure it's obvious which house you will be sorted into as rules state we must do this." Without warning the worn hat was placed on her head which seemed to be half way covered as it was very large on her. 

A small wave of panic went through her. Although her parents as well as grandparents and so on were in Slytherin she always feared that if ever she attended Hogwarts she would not follow in their footsteps. . To her dismay as the hat spoke she found that her fears were becoming true. "Yes…Slytherin blood flows through your veins, yet somehow you are not the same. Where am I to put you…," the hat's voice mused.

Paige closed her eyes trying to block out any kind of emotion or worry she had. 'Please, please put me in Slytherin,' she thought to herself. 'I can't go anywhere else…I simply can't.'

Sensing her thoughts the hat thought only a moment longer. "Well…is that is what you do so wish, Slytherin it is." As these words were spoken the girl let out a sigh of relief and then removed the hat from her head. After setting up her schedule Paige and her father headed back towards the dormitories. 

Once they reached the Slytherin common room entrance Severus took hold of his daughter's hand and looked into her emerald green eyes.. "This is the entrance to Slytherin's common room and the dormitories," he informed her. "You can stare here tonight if you really want to or you could come with me to my room so we can better settle you in tomorrow. It's your decision."

Paige frowned as she thought of entering the unknown Slytherin room and waking up where no one knew her. Without a second thought she told her father she would stay with him that night. Not having any clothes to wear to bed her father lent her an old t-shirt which was large enough to be a nightgown on her. Paige walked into the green wallpapered bathroom and lightly shut the door behind her. Looking into the mirror she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes once more as the bitter memories of what had happened flooded into her head. Her mother's screams were so shrill and painful. The image her writhing on the ground were still fresh in her memory. "She didn't deserve it…," she whispered. "I swear I'll get him for what he did, I will, even if it takes all my strength,."

The cool fabric of the t-shirt her father had given her left her slightly refreshed. It was a positive transfer from the pale pink sweater she had been wearing earlier. Picking up a tissue and dabbing her eyes she opened the door and walked out to find her father sitting on the couch that was across the room from the bed. Knowing that they both needed each other Paige curled up on the couch next to him and embraced him. 

Severus hadn't been expecting this but welcomed it immediately knowing that both were deeply hurt. He began to stroke her hair and tried to hold back tears of his own, knowing that he had to be strong for both of them. However, a few did slip and noticing this Paige lifted her hand to brush them away. Severus smiled slightly and hugged his girl closer to him. Only in front of her could he let his guard down, only she and his wife had witnessed his true self. Had any of his students seen this scene their eyes would have long since left their heads. 

A few hours later Severus felt himself begin to doze and glanced down at Paige who had fallen asleep in his arms. As carefully as possible he slowly got up bringing her up as well in his arms. Gently he placed her on the bed in which he usually sleeps, but for now he would enjoy the nice comfort of the couch. After a soft kiss on her forehead Severus walked back over and collapsed onto the couch, both physically and mentally exhausted. Not bothering to change his robes he sighed and stared at the ceiling. "If only I had been there…" he said quietly, with sadness and guilt dripping from his voice. "I should have been there. I should have known somehow…"

Around 7:30 Paige was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling to herself as she did so. She was having a nightmare about the attack on her mother. The dark cloaked figure stared with his black eyes and it felt as though they were burning right through to her soul. Her mother's screaming in the background The tears streaming down her cheeks in the dream were reflected in real life as well. Suddenly she shot up in her bed and realized her father was there holding her. It was he who had woken her from the terrible dream. After a minute or so Paige backed away feeling slightly embarrassed. Not being completely clueless Severus picked up on this and cleared his throat. "Well…breakfast will be starting shortly. You don't have to come if you don't feel up to it…it's not like life is simple right now. I'm sure the other professors would understand completely."

Paige lowered her gaze to her lap where her hands clutched the silk green sheets tightly. Then after taking a deep breathe she looked up at her father. "No…I'll be fine I think. But…I don't have a uniform, or books," she stated softly. To her surprise her father pulled out a uniform skirt and sweater from behind him, and a set of books sat on the dresser in front of them. Her father simply gave her a weak smile and then walked towards the door. 

"I'll expect to see you there shortly then," he said. "And don't worry, I'm sure people will like you just fine." With that he shut the door leaving Paige alone in the only slightly lit room. 

Yawning softly she got up and looked in the full length mirror hanging on the wall next to the bed. Paige slipped the t-shirt over her head and pulled on a white long sleeve shirt as well as a gray skirt. Her fingers played with her green and silver tie until it was straight and then pulled her sweater over her head. Then for the final touch she put on a cloak which had the Slytherin emblem embroidered on it. After glancing at her reflection one final time she grabbed her books and wand, and left the room. 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note: Just so anyone who reads this will know. I now dedicate this fanfic to my bestest friend, Ms. Granger ^.^ And now, on with the story

Chapter Three

Paige made her way down the hall with a slow pace and a nervous look in her eyes. Not only did she not know anyone in her house, but she also had no idea as to how to get to the Great Hall. Lost and confused this young lady wondered the halls of Hogwarts not paying attention to her surroundings. This proved to be both a curse and a blessing when she suddenly collided with another student. Rubbing her head she looked up and discovered that she had collided with none other than Ron, who she noticed had been sorted in to Gryffindor. "I'm soo….sorry Ron. I didn't mean to bump into you," she apologized as she gathered together her belongings.

Yet Ron didn't seem to be bothered by their collision one bit which was evident in the goofy smile he gave Paige. "Don't worry about it," he replied with a hint of laughter. "You're lost aren't you? Well, actually that's obvious since you must have gone the longest way ever to reach the Great Hall. Lucky I was here to save you," he added except this time both of them started laughing. Then Ron picked up his wand and the two started walking. "You know, that's the first time I've seen you really smile. It's nice."

At this Paige smiled yet refrained from saying anything. After a few moments however, the silence was broken. "So…," Ron said trying to make conversation. "You're in Slytherin eh?"

Paige bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Yes, she had been put into Slytherin, but had she not almost begged the sorting hat to do so she would have been in Gryffindor. Instead of wasting time thinking though, she just came out and said exactly what was on her mind. "Well, ya…I mean, my father being who he is and all. My whole family tree seems to have been in Slytherin. Strangely enough though, I was almost sorted into Gryffindor like you. I'm not saying that's bad, not at all. It's just…I begged to be put into Slytherin."

At this Ron looked over at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Bloody hell, why would you beg to be put THERE?" he asked in shock.

Although the answer seemed quite obvious to her, Paige also understood where he was coming from. Slytherin after all didn't have the best reputation. "Well, think about it. My whole family has been in Slytherin, my father's the head of the house after all. I knew he wanted the same for me…and I didn't want to disappoint him, that's all." Her eyes looked nervously at the ground and she began biting her lip once more.

At this point Ron slowly began to take in the fact that Professor Snape was indeed her father. 'Yet….it doesn't make any sense!,' he argued to himself. 'He's the most annoying, cruel, git in the entire school, and she's….well, nice. They just don't' mix.'

Some how Paige was able to figure out exactly what Ron was thinking. Letting out a small sigh she held her books to her chest and began looking at the ceiling as she walked. "You know…he's not really a bad guy like everyone thinks he is. If you just really got to know him he's really…well, sweet," she says with a partial laugh at the end. "It's not like he has a choice acting the way he does. Lucius keeps an annoyingly close watch on him all the time. Come to think of it…it is really annoying." Instead of giving a reply Ron decided to take this into consideration the next time he was about to call his potions Professor a greasy git. 

Just then they reached the Great Hall where all of their peers were happily chatting over breakfast. Paige stared uncomfortably at the table where she would be sitting. One person in particular caught her eye, probably because he was staring at her. Her eyes began to squint as she glared at the floor. "Draco Malfoy…gosh do I loathe him."

"Most of us do," Ron replied with a witty smile. For a minute the two just stood there in an uncomfortable silence until finally Ron just couldn't stand it anymore. "Well…I'm gonna go, I'm starving. Meet me outside after third period? I can introduce you to my other friends."

Paige smiled and nodded in reply. As Ron walked away towards the Gryffindor table she slowly turned and headed towards her own. To her dismay Draco had already stood up to greet her. "Well well well….you've finally decided to come to Hogwarts Paige? It's about time…," he said smirking. Paige couldn't help but give a slightly disgusted look and a slight nod. "Here…sit by me." As he said this he ordered Crabbe and Goyle to push over to make room for her. 

Attempting to seem at least slightly grateful she mumbled a thank you and sat down. This wasn't going to be an easy year for her…not at all. That much was already decided when she begged to be put in Slytherin.. 'Hm….I bet Draco wouldn't be so thrilled with me if he knew my mother a muggle. That's right…him and his pure blood self would be in for quite a shock," Paige thought to herself as she twirled a lock of her black hair around her slim finger. 

Meanwhile Ron was blabbing on and on about Paige to Harry and Hermione. Harry seemed to be quite interested while Hermione on the other hand seemed rather annoyed. "I first met her on the train," the red head explained to his friends happily. "She was all by herself so I kept her company a bit until Hermione had to come and ruin it." At this point the gave her a slight glare, but immediately afterwards turned back to his happy self. "I can't believe she's really Snape's daughter though. They seem totally different. She's nice and friendly and well, he's just not. I was really surprised when she showed up in Slytherin but then she explained how she begged to be put there since her entire family has been there."

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and got his first real good look at Paige. Her hair, similar in color to his own, was French braided down her back with a few strands of hair hanging on the sides of her face. Her expression was less than thrilled and he laughed as he realized that It was clearly because of Malfoy who was attempting to get her attention. "Poor Malfoy…trying to get Paige to notice him," he stated in amusement. "Then again, poor Paige for having to put up with him."

Harry and Ron laughed together as they continued to observe Draco's futile attempts to get Paige's attention. Hermione on the other hand sat silently sipping her glass of juice and glaring over at Paige who was sitting there trying to block out Draco's voice. 'Ron couldn't possibly like her…could he?' she thought. 'I mean, he only just met her yesterday! Besides…what does he really know about her? She could be making up that whole thing about why she's in Slytherin and could be faking how she acts all together.' She then let out a barely audible sigh. 'I wish Ron would notice me…'Besides, she's a 3rd year! We're in our 6th!'

After breakfast ended Paige was relieved and walked briskly away from her table and out the door. The first class she had was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Luckily the room wasn't too hard to find so she reached class with minutes to spare. Taking a seat near the front she placed her books down on the desk and pulled out a quill, some ink, and her wand as well.

Moments later she felt someone occupy the seat next to her. When she turned slightly to see who it was she found herself staring at one face that she had rather hoped not to see.. None other than Draco's irritable and pudgy friend Crabbe was now beside her This both annoyed her yet surprised her since he was indeed three years older than her. That's when she discovered what was going on. 'My schedule…," she thought. "My schedule has me placed in classes with the 6th years…but why? Durmtrang wasn't THAT far ahead in it's teachings was it? Or perhaps Professor Dumbledore felt I was smart enough? Oh well…hmmm," she thought as her pale pink lips formed a smile. "Maybe I'll have some classes with Ron. He seems so kind and friendly. He was the first person to talk to me after all."

Transfiguration was one of Paige's best classes so she got through the class with no problem. Next on her agenda was potions, with her father. 'This ought to be interesting,' she thought as she headed down towards the dungeon. As she was about to enter she found herself face to face with none other than Ron. She smiled at him and stepped aside leaving the doorway open. "You have this class too?" she asked casually.

He nodded in reply. "I do actually. But you? Aren't you a third year?" he asked very curiously. 

After letting out a giggle Paige attempted to answer. "Well…I thought I was to, but I guess my dad decided to let Professor Dumbledore know otherwise. You see, I've been kind of blessed in the knowledge department," she explained with embarrassment.

Ron's face lit up immediately. "Are you serious? That's wicked! I'm not so great with the school work thing. Maybe you could help me sometime."

Paige smiled and nodded. Then finally the pair made there way into what would prove to be a very interesting potions class.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four

Upon entering the dungeon Ron and Paige saw their fellow students including Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Paige began to panic as she saw Draco begin to walk towards them. "Hey Ron…," she whispered so only he could hear her. "Do you think we have to sit by house?" Ron shrugged and replied that he didn't think so. As soon as he answered she grabbed his arm and sat at the end of one of the empty rows and pulled him down next to her. When Draco sent a glare at her she simply smiled and shrugged. With a scowl on his face he stomped off to sit somewhere else. 

Realizing she still was holding his arm Paige let go and a blush crept across her cheeks. "Sorry about that…," she said shyly. "I just…I can't stand him! You can sit somewhere else if you want to…" 

In the single moment where there was no answer Paige felt as if she were going to go crazy. Finally Ron found his voice and was able to reply. "Oh it's fine, I don't have a problem sitting here," he replied smiling. However, a slight feeling of dread rushed over him for as he was pulling out his books and supplies he caught Hermione's eyes which were no directly on him. Her eyes seemed to be burning a hole through his very being. Beside her was Harry who was simply smiling. Seconds later Harry took the now vacant seat on the other side of Paige and Hermione sat beside Harry, still wishing she were next to Ron. 

Just as Ron was about to properly introduce his other friends to Paige the classroom door slammed shut behind them and silence swept over the room in a flash. As the young daughter of the potions master glanced around she noticed the looks of dread on many of the Gryffindor students and a surprisingly pleasant look on many of the Slytherin students' faces. Personally she was neither looking forward to or dreading class. She knew for a fact that however her father was about to act was just that, an act, but on the other hand she had learned so much from her father already. 'Then again…I guess a review is always good," she thought as she brushed back a stray piece of her black hair and smiled to herself. 

Professor Snape stormed to the front of the room wearing the very familiar scowl that his students had witnessed many times during the past 4 years. Even with his daughter in the class he could not show the slightest bit of care or change in attitude. Besides, it wasn't entirely an act…he truly did hate some of the students who was forced to see everyday for most of the year. It just happened to be students that were least expected. 

Suddenly he made an abrupt 180 degree turn and wore and expression which demanded attention. "As I'm sure you all have heard, this year you will have your O.W.L.'s to take. Luckily, for myself and some of you, this will be your last year in this potions class for I demand no less then an outstanding on your test to enter my N.E.W.T. class. I'm sure not everyone will be able to achieve those high standards," he said with a smirk. "Now, pass up your summer assignment and pair up to get to work. Instructions are on the board…I'm sure you can follow them."

The potions master then turned and took a seat at his desk in the front of the class. After taking a moment to shake of the feeling of dread he scanned over the room filled with Slytherin and Gryffindor students, however his eyes froze at the sight of Paige, who was sitting with none other than the famous Gryffindor trio. For a moment it would have seemed as if the Professor's eyes were going to pop right out of his head leaving him with nothing but empty sockets where his eyes had once been. 'What is she doing????' he thought as he slowly averted his gaze to elsewhere. 'Why isn't she with her own house peers?' Professor Snape took in a deep breathe and then glanced one last time at his only daughter who was currently conversing with Ronald Weasley. 'This is going to be an interesting year…,' he concluded as he glanced over at Draco who kept throwing death glares at Paige and Ron. 

After having all of his students' work passed in he watched as most worked diligently on the potion that had been assigned to them. Although teaching was not one of his favorite things to do the professor did not hate it. Another wave of shock over took him as Paige partnered with Ronald. 'How am I supposed to grade them?' he thought in exasperation. 'I always, ALWAYS grade them harshly but now he's paired up with my Paige, who is also a Slytherin. Why couldn't she work with Draco or someone to make my life easier? I can't even tell her to work with someone else because of course there just HAD to be an odd number of Slytherins and Gryffindors. I've got to appear to completely favor the Slytherins and she's not making it easy!'

As Professor Snape tried to keep his mind off of the trials and tribulations of having his daughter as a student Ron and Paige worked on creating the potion that had been assigned to them. "Let's see….," Paige said as she looked over the list of ingredients. "This is actually pretty simple, as long as you can take exact measurements. This potion depends on that. The rest is a piece of cake."

Ron smiled as he began to measure out the first ingredient. "That's good to hear, because potions has to be my worst subject," he informed her. 

The raven haired girl smiled and began to measure other ingredients. "Well…then why not try this? We'll each do half of the measuring," she suggested. "if you want me to double check anything you can just ask. Then we'll take turns adding the ingredients." The pair then looked at each other, nodded at the idea and set off to work. They worked quickly yet perfectly, making no mistakes along the way.

When Ron had partnered up with Paige, Hermione was left to work with Harry. She had nothing against him though, he was one of her best friends after all…yet, she simply preferred to work with Ron. It was quite obvious to most everyone except Ron that she really liked him. Along the way, Hermione was making some ridiculous mistakes, considering she was most always right on track in class. "Hermione…what's wrong?" Harry asked. "It's definitely obvious something's bothering you. Is it Ron?"

At the very mention of his name her head shot up and her hair whipped back. "What are you talking about?" she stammered. "Why on earth would I be bothered by Ron? I mean…so what if I like him and he's hanging all over that new girl, who happens to be the daughter of the teacher he despises." After this she began mumbling to herself. 

Harry sighed and continued working on measuring out the ingredients for Hermione to add to the potion. "You know…I think you're kind of overreacting. I mean, he's only known her for two days. They're just developing a friendship, so what? It's not that big of a deal. Besides, you should just tell him how you feel."

As Hermione began to listen to Harry she kept glancing over at Ron and Paige who appeared to be done with their assignment. This proved to be a very bad idea for moments later she added the wrong ingredient, and suddenly there was a loud explosion from their cauldron. The pair was covered in bluish liquid.

Everyone in the class jumped at the sound and quickly turned to its source. Gasps came from everywhere in the room when it was realized that it had in fact been Hermione Grangers potion that was ruined. Her face was bright red and her face red with embarrassment. Harry simply stared at the now empty cauldron, still in shock as of what had just occurred. Hermione….messed up.

Professor Snape now towered over the two Gryffindors with anger written all over his face. "That's a zero for you Ms. Granger, and I must say I'm quite surprised," he said in a low voice. "The same applies to you Mr. Potter. Now clean this mess up immediately!". 

After a minute passed by Ron and Paige quickly placed their potion in a vile with their names printed on it and handed it in. Paige gave the professor a slightly disapproving look as she walked by him which he instantaneously took notice to. His look was one of annoyance which made the girl smile and let out a small laugh before heading back to her desk. Sweeping up her books she joined Ron and left the classroom, leaving behind an annoyed teacher and confused father.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five: 

The next few weeks went by as if no time had gone by at all. Paige had become friends with Harry and Hermione, and grown closer and closer to Ron. She knew her feelings had become more than just that of a friend but still could not gain the courage to confess how she felt to him. So, a few days before Halloween she did the unthinkable and went to ask her dad about it. 

The clock had just struck the hour of 5:00 meaning that her father was most likely to still have himself locked in the dungeon while preparing some more simple potions at the request of the school's mediwitch, Ms. Pomfrey. As Paige walked down the stairs towards the entrance she couldn't help but notice the dark and eerie feeling that reeked from every crack in the wall. 'This is definitely not something I want to make a habit,' she thought as she began to quicken her pace. Suddenly she stumbled and would have toppled down the stairs had it not been for the fact that her father had just been on his way up from his classroom. He held out his arms and caught her before she could completely fall. 

Severus looked down at his daughter who was fuming with embarrassment. She pulled away and regained her balance while brushing her silky hair away from her eyes. At that moment he realized why Draco was continuously looking at her and begging for notice. She greatly resembled her mother and his wife. Yet as soon as thoughts of his late wife entered his mind he tried to push them aside and remain focused. "Why were you in such a rush?" he asked her as the pair walked up the stairs.

Slightly nervous Paige was silent at first with every dreadful thought going through her mind. At the end of the stone staircase Paige halted and turned to face her father, knowing that she had to speak with him. "Well…," she started unsure of exactly what to say. "I was hoping that I would be able to pilfer some words of advice from you."

A small wave of curiosity swept through Severus' head. After all, it's not a frequent thing when teenagers are looking for advice from their parentals. Without words the potions professor beckoned for his daughter to follow him and the two walked briskly to the professor's private living quarters. Upon entering memories of the night she had arrived at Hogwarts plagued her mind but she stubbornly shoved them aside in order to focus on what she was about to question her father about. Letting out a small sigh of frustration she gently sat down on the smooth, forest green material of the sofa. Once she was positive that her dad was settled she began.

"Now dad…promise you won't be upset," she said nervously. Severus quickly nodded in order for her to continue. "Well…I know Draco is your student…one of which you tend to favor above many others actually. The thing is…well, he likes me, like like's me, as in more than just a friend. But I don't like him back and he won't stop bugging me."

Before she could finish Severus interrupted her. "Paige…that's perfectly fine. Just because I appear to love that little brat doesn't mean I really do…but I know you know that too. Anyway…Mr. Malfoy is a very persistent person, and probably will continue to seek you out. Don't worry though…it's fine not to like him, or anyone for that matter."

"But I like Ron!" Paige suddenly blurted out. As the words flowed from her mouth she gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth staring at her father with her eyes widened. 

Her dad could only laugh at her expression and shake his head. "That my dear, is quite obvious to pretty much everyone I'm sure, except Mr. Weasley himself," he stated as a matter of fact;ly. "I myself have known it would occur since about the first day of class. Did you honestly think you could hide it from me? I am you're father after all, and a very perceptive one at that."

The girl's emerald green eyes gawked at her father in pure shock and amazement. Then her pale cheeks were washed in bright red embarrassment. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked curiously and despairingly.

"I'm afraid so." was her father's reply. "To all those…except Mr. Weasley. He seems to be the only one too oblivious to the fact that you…like him."

Paige studied her father's face and expressions, yet she couldn't quite make them out. It was as though he was masking his true intent and she had not the power in her to crash through the barrier to see. Her heart told her she liked Ron and wanted more than anything to become more than just friends, yet her mind scolded her saying that it was not her place to disappoint her father and associate with Gryffindors. Yet…he didn't seem upset either, she simply could not tell. "Dad…what do you think of all this? I've been trying to figure you out, but I simply cannot do it. What would mom think? I just…I don't want to let you down, or do something you wouldn't like."

Severus sat for a moment to completely take in the questions and formulate a fair and honest answer. "Well…" he started. " I cannot say I truly love the idea of you having close relations with Mr. Weasley, if I did it would be a lie. However, it is for petty reasons that do not matter nor involve you in any way, and what I care for and want most is your happiness. If that includes Mr. Weasley, then so be it. I still can't understand it though…the clumsiness and such." With a warning expression on Paige's face, he moved on quickly. " As for your mother…well that should be quite obvious to you. She would want you to be happy, and would probably come back and kill me if I did anything to prevent that."

Paige sighed for a moment, but then a small smile formed on her pale pink lips as she hugged her father tightly. "Thank you for understanding," she stated happily. "Though, what I wanted to ask you was…do you think I should tell him? I want to…but I don't know if he likes me back. Besides…I think Hermione likes him too, she's been acting really strange whenever we're together. She even messed up her assignment that day in your class. I don't want to cause any trouble between anyone…especially since they've been friends for so long." 

Severus looked down at his daughter who was still in his arms and smiled. "Yes…Ms. Granger does seem to have an interest in Mr. Weasley, however you must not ignore your own feelings. You should speak from your heart and tell him how you feel. Besides…it seems pretty obvious to me that he likes you too.," he answered with a witty smile. Then his smile faded and formed a more serious look. "Speaking of honesty….have you told him about your mother? About what happened that day?"

With this the young teenager's eyes dimmed and her smile faded as if it were never existent. She had grown so much since she had started school, and become able to bare with her sadness, but never since that night had she spoken of the events that occurred. After all, it is not often that one wishes to speak of how she witnessed the death of her own mother. "No…I haven't. He's asked a few times why I was crying the day we met, but I have yet to tell him…" Soon after her cheeks began to be stained by small, crystal tears that unwillingly had formed in her eyes. Quickly wiping them away she stood up and looked at her father who had a regrettable look on his face. She then smiled and shook her head. "I'm okay now though, things have been better. I suppose I should tell him, eventually I will."

Severus sighed and stood up giving his daughter one more hug. "I'm sure when the opportunity presents itself you will do the right thing. Now go on, get back to your common room."

Paige nodded gently and walked towards the door, but before she left she turned around the threw her father a smile. "Thanks for the advice," she said in a slightly more cheerful mood. Then, before he could respond she closed the door and walked off towards her common room. 

Meanwhile, as she had left to talk to her father, Ron had some talking of his own to take care of. He, Harry, and Hermione sat down in the empty common room in front of a blazing fire. Ron stared into the flames with uncertainty in his eyes. 'How am I supposed to ask them?' he thought to himself. 'Should I just go right out and say it? Well…I guess there isn't much else I can do.'

Harry sat patiently waiting for his best friend to say something, anything really. Although a small smile plagued his laps as he had a pretty good idea of what Ron wanted to ask them about. He had been acting very strange the past few weeks, always turning red when Paige was around or when someone mentioned her name. It was almost as if Ron was screaming out to Hogwarts that he had a crush on the potions master's daughter. Snapping out of his thoughts Harry glances over at Hermione.

'Hermione is going to be pretty upset,' he thought as he began to fully go over the situation. 'Ron likes Paige….Hermione likes Ron, not good. It's pretty obvious that Hermione likes him to, almost everyone knows, except him that is. Then throw Draco into the batch and you've got a real life soap opera.' Sighing slightly he looked at Ron and then lifted his head. 'Better get this started…' he thought with worry and anxiousness. "Ron, what did you want to ask us about?"

Harry stifled a laugh as Ron began to blush again from his cheeks to his ears, wearing a shy, sheepish smile. "Well…I guess, I was kind of hoping I could ask you guys for some advice. I know you two are both way better at this kind of stuff than I am anyway…" Ron said slowly in a small voice. 

Hermione looked over at him nervously. 'What in the world is he talking about?' she wondered silently. However, she knew in her heart that he was most likely referring to a particular girl who had long black hair and emerald green eyes. For a moment Hermione narrowed her eyes in envy but quickly shoved her feelings to the back of her mind. 'This is no time to think like that. Besides, he hasn't confirmed my assumption yet, and it is not good do ever assume anything.'

Ron began to fidget around a little, lightly tapping his hands on his lap and looking down at the ground. "Well, I always screw up when I try to talk about how I feel, but I don't want to do that this time. You see…well…I like Paige, and I want to tell her," he finally confessed. " I mean…she's so kind, and wonderful and nice. Ever since I first met her I guess I've kind of liked her. She's always willing to help people out, and she's been someone I could talk to, not that I can't talk to you of course…you know what I mean, I hope. And she's very pretty…her eyes, I could drown in them!" By now he had a huge smile on his face and wore a bright expression. 

"She's never declined a request for help, I mean, she's skipped two grades after all! And she's told me stuff…stuff that only I get to know. She's slowly become closer and closer to me and I just can't help but like her. Everything about her is well…perfect. She's funny too…you know, she always has a story to tell. It's even given me another way to look at Professor Snape. Granted in class I still think he's an oily git, but I also know that I don't really know him personally. She's helped me out in so many ways…I just…simply like her. Don't get me wrong, you two are my best friends, so I don't mean to offend you…she's just, well, different I guess."

As Ron was blabbing on about how wonderful the young 6th year Slytherin was Hermione was barely listening anymore. Each sentence that came out of the red head's mouth seemed to pierce through her heart. She could only stare at the ground and try to block out her secret crush's voice. 'Paige…ugh, it's not fair!' she thought to herself bitterly. Anger, sadness, and jealousy were all present in her heart. 'I've been there for him since our first year. Whenever he needed help I was there. Besides…she's two years younger than us, and in Slytherin…it's just not fair.'

Suddenly Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. "Earth to Hermione," Ron called out waving his hang in her face. " Are you alive?"

Hermione slowly raised her head and slowly pushed Ron's hand back away from her face. " I most certainly am," she snapped. With that, not wanting to stay and listen to more about how wonderful his little Paige was she got up and stormed up the stairs to the girls dormitory. 

Ron sat there staring at the now vacant chair, both shocked and speechless as to what had just occurred. 'I wonder what that was all about…I was really hoping for her help," he thought to himself troubled and saddened. 

Harry too glanced over at where Hermione had once sat but was neither shocked or speechless. He was well aware of what had just taken place even if his best friend was not. Sighing to himself he turned back to Ron. " Ron…don't be upset with Hermione, that's all I ask. I myself think she's being a tad bit overdramatic but still…I guess it's understandable," he stated. As Ron's expression changed from shocked to utterly confused Harry went on. " Hermione…she likes you Ron. It started last year, but she was too nervous to ever tell you. That's why she got all upset when you verbally declared that you like Paige.."

The red haired prefect slid back into the chair he was sitting in and sighed. 'How could things be any worse? How could I not have noticed?? Hermione must hate me right now…how can I confess my feelings to Paige now?'

Sensing Ron's hesitation Harry quickly spoke up again. "Don't second think you're plans to tell Paige Ron." he stated. " I know you don't want to hurt Hermione because she's your friend, but I know her, and she'll get over it. Believe me,, if you don't tell Paige how you feel you'll end up regretting it, trust me. Besides…I think it's pretty obvious that a certain Slytherin has feelings for you too," Harry added with a knowing smile."

With the last of Harry's statements Ron turned beat red once more and smiled happily. "Do you really think so? But…how am I going to tell her? And what if you're wrong and she doesn't like me? I don't know what I'd do…" Ron said rushed. 

Harry smiled to himself, a plan formulating in his head. "I'll just have to help you out then," he replied smiling wittily. "Besides…I've got the best idea in the world."

Ron was about to ask him what it was but instead let out a long drawn out yawn. Harry laughed once more and then stood up pulling Ron up with him. "Come on, I think we both need some sleep. We've got a few days to set the plan into action."

Ron gave him a questioning look but only got a smile in reply. Knowing that he was in good hands Ron just shrugged and the two went upstairs to get some sleep. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six

Outside of Hogwarts the sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky in shades of pink and orange. A light breeze caused the few leaves left on the trees to rustle slightly before falling to the ground, rejoining their fellow leaves. It truly was a beautiful scene for any who were awake to witness it, though considering the early hour it was not likely that many would be witnessing the scene of beauty.

However, a young Slytherin girl was awake to witness the beautiful scene. She sat on the ledge of the window near her bed and smiled calmly watching as the sun slowly rose into the sky. 'It really is beautiful,' she thought to herself. 'It looks as though it will be a wonderful Halloween. Now all I have to do is keep my spirits up and not become discouraged.' 

Paige smiled to herself as she stood up and walked away from the window and towards her closet. She slowly slid out of her green and silver pajamas and wrapped herself in the warmth of her white bathrobe. Since no one else was awake yet she had this time alone to take a shower without the unpleasant noise of the other Slytherin girls complaining about each other taking too long. With her towel draped over her arm she walked over to the showers and shut the door behind her Sliding off her robe and hanging it on the hook she stepped into the shower and shut the sliding glass doors which kept water from splashing onto the floor. 

Grasping the handle with her slender fingers she turned it and warmth suddenly rushed through her as the water came down on her. She sighed to herself and leaned her head against the wall, allowing the drops of water to run down her face. "I want to tell Ron how I feel…even dad thinks I should, but…I can't shake off this horrible vibe from Hermione.' As she thought of Ron's best girl friend she unconsciously squeezed some shampoo into her hand and massaged it into her hair. A few seconds later she let it be rinsed from her hair.

Meanwhile, as Paige was pondering in the shower Hermione was surprisingly doing the same thing, or was about to. Wrapped in a red bathrobe she gathered her things and headed into the shower room, lightly shutting the door behind her. Turning on the water, she stepped in and sighed softly as the warm water hit her. Easing up her muscles she took a bottle of shampoo and began to wash her hair. 

Suddenly she felt her mind wandering into a place she did not wish it to go. A frown plagued her as another sorrowful sigh escaped her lips. 'I still cannot believe I let my emotions get the best of me last night. I had no right to do that to them…to Ron. I'm supposed to be his friend after all I should be supportive of his decision…' Then, as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, her thoughts turned to Paige.

Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair Paige pictured the brown haired, brown eyed girl who obviously seemed to disliked her. ' I feel horribly about the bad vibes between us…I even know what it's about. Unlike Ron, I'm not completely oblivious to other people's feelings.' For a minute her thoughts on Hermione paused and she smiled at the thought of Ron. The adorable look he got when everyone around him could see what he didn't Shaking her head slightly she turned back to Hermione. 'She seems like a truly nice person. I want to tell Ron how I feel…but I don't want to hurt Hermione either, even if she hates me. So what do I do? Well…I suppose the only thing I can do. Confront her.'

With the idea fresh in her mind she stepped out of the shower and dried off before heading back into her room to get dressed for the day. 

Hermione frowned again at the thought of the young Slytherin girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes. 'I don't mean to act so harshly towards her…I just can't help it. I mean, I've known Ron for 5 years now…and he's only known her a couple of months. It just doesn't seem fair. Then again…I want him to be happy, and if that means leaving him for Paige then…so be it. I suppose I should talk to him though. Then, all I have to do is confront Her.'

Paige now stood in front of her full length mirror and stared at her reflection. She lightly brushed her hands over her skirt to straighten it out and then moved upwards to her tie to ensure that it wasn't crooked. Sitting down at the edge of her bed she picked up her brush and began to pull the bristles through the strands of black hair. Deciding to let it fall to her waste she put away the pink elastic she had on her wrist and then grabbed her robes and left the room. 

It was soon coming on 8:00am and the school was slowly coming to life. In the Gryffindor boys dormitory Harry was trying to wake up a reluctant Ron. "Ron come on! Get up already," he said trying to hide the slightest hint of amusement from his voice in order to appear more serious. Finally, he simply yanked the boys sheets from the bed exposing him to the slight chill that filled the room. Harry simply smiled innocently as Ron glared at him in annoyance.

"Geez Harry, I only wanted a few more minutes," Ron whined as he quickly grasped his pillow and hit his friend over the head with it. Harry's surprised expression caused the red head to smile and finally get out of bed. "Alright, alright I'm up already." With his eyes still half closed Ron walked over to his chest and pulled out his uniform. Then he turned around and half heartedly glared at Harry. "Go on, I've got to change you know. I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes."

Once Harry was out of sight Ron slid out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. Taking a came in his hand he rushed to comb out his unruly red hair and make himself appear somewhat decent. Finally satisfied with himself he took one last glance in the mirror and then made his way down to the common room to meet Harry. To his utter most appreciation today was Saturday, meaning no classes to make him think. However, it also left him with plenty of time to think about Paige and how Harry was intent on making him tell her how he felt. 

Making his way down the stairs, his shoes clicking light against the stone, he remembered what Harry had told him about Hermione. 'I don't want her to dislike me…and I don't want to mess up our friendship either…but I really like Paige.' He sighed as he reached the common room. Noticing his best friend's dismay Harry grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him out of the room. 

However, the pair stopped short when they realized who now stood in front of them, who was none other than Hermione. Her hair was half up and her eyes gave away no signs of emotion. Thinking that she was about to go off at him again Ron slowly began to inch back and behind Harry. But, she did not yell at him, and what she did next surprised both boys.

Hermione smiled gently at them and walked towards Ron, flashing him a look of kindness. Before he could utter a word Hermione held up her hand and shook her head. "I owe you an apology Ron. I was completely out of line last night and let my emotions get the best of me," she said. After taking a deep breathe she continued, still maintaining a smile. "I know…that you really like Paige. It's pretty obvious actually. And I just want you to know that I want you to be happy, and that I'm behind you 100%!"

Ron just stood there for a moment in complete shock. Shaking his head he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Hermione…" he said with a tone that still showed how surprised he was. Hermione laughed and grabbed both his and Harry's hand and motioned to the Great Hall. 

As they entered from one direction Paige had been coming from the other. The raven haired girl smiled at them happily and bid them a good morning. As they were about to split up though Paige lightly tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Umm….I don't' mean to bother you, not at all, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute.." Hermione happily agreed and the pair stood just outside of the Great Hall.

Looking a bit nervous the younger of the two girls stood in silence for a moment, biting her lip as she was unsure of what to say. Sighing to herself she decided to just start talking and let her mind take over. "I'm not sure how to say any of this, so I'm just gonna start talking and then see what happens. I know…I know that you don't like me very much, you never really have. Until recently I had no idea why, but this morning…I figured it out, and I wanted to talk to you. I like Ron…I'm pretty you knew that though, since I'm told it's pretty darn obvious by my father, who would have been the one person I DIDN'T want to know. Anyway…I want to tell Ron…but I don't want to ruin anything for you guys either…"

Taking the long pause as her cue, Hermione spoke up. "You know…it's funny in a way. I wanted to talk to you about this too. I know I haven't been very nice to you, which is actually very unusual for me. I guess I let jealousy get the best of me. It's true that I like Ron…more than just a friend I mean. But I want him to be happy…and I really believe that he likes you just as much as you like him. So, I think you should tell him. I won't be upset or angry, well, maybe just a little," she said laughing softly at the end. 

The girls talked a minute longer and then went their separate ways, each knowing that they had a new friend. Now all that was left was for Harry to let Hermione in on his scheme, Operation Confession. 

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up…I had a huge case of writers block. I was gonna make this the confession chapter, but then, I felt bad for making Hermione act all mean and stuff so I figured I'd patch things up between her and Paige first. Stay tuned for Chapter Seven, coming soon, I hope. Oh yeah, and sorry I kept switching from Paige to Hermione . it just kind of happened.


	7. operation confession

A.N. : Sorry it took so long to update, I was honestly not looking foward to this chapter, because I'm not great in the confession department I guess. Anyway, here it is, chapter 7. Chapter 8 probably won't take as long, I hope.

Chapter Seven

Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table conversing quietly with each other about the days course of events. To Ron's dismay this was going to be the day that he was to tell Paige that he liked her, whether he wanted to or not. His best friend had already decided that last night on the way to the boys dormitory. No matter what hesitation or nervousness the red head felt he would have to push them aside before this evening. 

On sighed to himself and stared at his glass of juice as if he were deep in a trance as Harry tried desperately to get through to him. "Ron, it's not going to be THAT hard, just suck it up and do it. Trust me, you'll be glad you did once it's over with. After all, it is obvious to pretty much everyone except you that she likes you as well. All you have to do is say 'Paige…I really like you, more than a friend.' See? No problem."

Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table and found himself staring at Paige, his face started to flush. Quickly shaking his head he stood up. "No way. We've become awesome friends and I don't want to jeopardize that. I just…can't tell her." After that he walked towards the door only stopping to give a quick hello to Hermione.

Hermione gave Ron a strange look as he walked by and then took her seat beside Harry. Brushing back a few loose strands of her thick brown hair she took a sip of juice from the cup that was now in front of her. "Where's he going?" she asked Harry who's mouth was currently filled with scrambled eggs.

Finally he chewed the last bit and swallowed, taking a sip of water to wash it down right after. He then sighed as he placed the glass back down on the table and turned towards Hermione. "Ron has ultimately decided that he is not going to tell Paige how he feels about her. He just doesn't want to do it."

Looking over at Paige who was currently staring down at her plate Hermione's eyes radiated determination. She soon started to drift away in her thoughts. 'There's no way I can sit here and let Ron get away with not telling Paige, ESPECIALLY after I somewhat befriended her,' she thought to herself as she rested her head in her palm. 'They totally deserve to be together…wow. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this. I mean, yes, I still like Ron myself and think it's unfair, but he deserves to be happy. Plus, I know what's best for him right now, even if he doesn't.'

The boy who lived suddenly felt curiosity and nervousness creeping up his spine. Casting a glance over at his secret crush, yes, he secretly likes her, he suddenly felt a bit afraid. Her eyes had that look of determination that meant nothing would get in her way of something, and her lips were slowly creeping into a somewhat evil seeming smile, as though she was secretly plotting something. 'What ever it is…I'm not sure I want to find out,' Harry mused giving off a slight smile.

Hermione suddenly nodded to herself and then abruptly stood up from her seat and turned to Harry. "Come on, we've got work to do," she said seemingly with no intention of giving any sort of explanation. Looking down at Harry's baffled and hesitant look she sighed and grabbed his hand in order to pull him up. "I'll tell you once we get back to the common room," she finally said. After that the bushy haired girl nearly dragged Harry down the isle and out the door to head back to Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor common room was left quite empty for most students did not intend to spend their weekend sitting around inside. For this exact reason, Hermione had chosen to drag Harry back there. Realizing that she was still holding on to him she released his hand blushed slightly. Right after, she settled herself down in a comfortable armchair and closed her eyes for a moment while leaning her head back and letting a smile escape her lips. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing odd going on at all. However, her smile slowly turned into a knowing smirk as she glanced over at Harry who was still utterly confused by the whole ordeal. Opening one eye she looked over at her friend. "We're going to get them together," she said simply as though everything had been explained in that one sentence.

Combing a pale hand through his black hair Harry sighed and flopped down on a couch which was opposite of where Hermione was sitting. To him, the brown haired girl seemed absolutely mad. He had told her only minutes ago that Ron had not wanted to tell Paige of his feelings and he had a feeling that nothing they said would change his mind. Besides…it really was Ron's business whether or not he acted upon his feelings. 'Though…I must admit getting involved might be a bit fun,' he thought to himself letting his lips curve into as small smile. "Well Hermione, what did you have in mind?"

Meanwhile the young love sick Slytherin girl was lying down on her father's bed covered with silk, green sheets staring down at a blank piece of paper. She held a quill in her right hand and absent mindedly stared at it while twirling it in between her slim fingers. Her hair fell limply on both sides of her face and she let out a small sigh as she lightly brushed it back behind her ear. Suddenly, a small smile crept across her face and her eyes seemed to brighten ever so slightly as the quill connected with the paper.

She held the quill ever so lightly and only gently touched it to the paper, just enough so that the ink would be able to show up. For a moment, as she gently dipped the quill in the ink well, her eyes closed and memories of her mother passed through her mind Stopping right before that horrible day, she began working once more, seeming to block out everything else around her. Then again, there wasn't much that could disturb her. The only person with the ability to enter this room was her father and she knew that he spent the afternoon terrorizing the hallways, searching for anything he could use to deduct house points. 

Two hours passed before Paige finally sat up from her lying position and stretched out her arms, still holding onto the quill she had been using. Finally, she placed the quill down on the nightstand next to the bed and lightly picked up the picture she had been working on for the passed couple of hours. The scene was one outside of her home, in the back where the scene outside of simply breathtaking. A large tree was off to the side with a swing hanging down from one of the larger branches and the sun was shining down. Then, there was her mother, knelt down in the middle of the paper, smiling happily as she held a watering can to tend to her garden filled with flowers. Her free hand held onto her hat. It was truly one of Paige's best drawings.

Paige smiled softly at the picture and then placed it on the nightstand before leaving the room. The hallway was empty for the most part because most of the other students were outside enjoying their weekend while teams impatiently waited for their turn to use the Quidditch pitch for practice. Suddenly as she rounded a corner she went head on into one of the other students. She began quickly streaming out apologies but then heard the other laugh, and recognized who it was. "Harry! I'm sorry," she said slightly laughing to try and cover her embarrassment. 

The 6th year Gryffindor smiled at her and shook his head. "It's perfectly okay. I wasn't watching where I was going anyway," he replied trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing as he fingered the envelope that was In his pocket. "Besides, I suppose it's actually in my favor that you're here. I've got something for you."

Paige stared at him for a moment, confusing and curiosity shining from her expression. Seeing this, Harry smiled and pulled the envelope out of his pocket to give to her. "Ron wanted me to give this to you…I don't know what it's about though, so don't ask." After she had taken the envelope completely he turned around and looked back at her. "Well, I've got to go get ready, I've got practice. I'll see you later." With that Harry waved behind him and took off down the hallway, smirking to himself as his part of the plan was complete.

After Harry was gone from sight Paige pried open the envelope and pulled out a note. Her fingers slowly unfolded the paper and her eyes began to scan through it, which as she did her face began to light up. 'Dear Paige, I'm sorry to have Harry give this to you, I really am shy you know. I'd really like it though if you would meet me outside by the fountain a half hour before dinner. Pleeeeeaaaaaassse come J . Your friend, Ron.' As Paige finished reading the note for the fifth time she smiled and ran up to her dormitory with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Hermione was on a journey of her own, to find Ron. The Hogwarts corridors were long and empty, the only movement being that of the portraits that hung on the walls.. The only noise, was the light clicking of Hermione's shoes against the stone floor as she ran down the hallways hoping to locate Ron as quickly as possible. Finally, she found Ron in the Great Hall, just standing up to leave. 'That's right…I should have known better," she thought to herself, flushing slightly. 'Harry and I skipped lunch to plan, but of course he would have still gone.' Shaking her head she walked down the middle of the hall and stopped when she reached Ron.

Once Ron realized that Hermione was next to him he looked at her in utter confusion. "Where have you been? He inquired. "I was all alone to sit and listen to Neville go on about some herbology stuff"

Hermione let out a slight giggle and then pulled out an envelope from behind her back. "I've been with Paige, trying to become better acquainted," Hermione lied. "You know, since I felt terrible about how I had been treating her earlier. Which reminds me, this is for you," she said as she stuffed the envelope into Ron's hand. "She wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I bet I can guess." Letting out a small giggle she winked at him and then turned to leave before he could question her.

Slowly making his way out of the Great Hall Ron continued to stare down at the sealed white envelope which he held tightly in his hands. He had wanted to wait until he reached the common room but curiosity proved to be too much for him and he tore it open and quickly unfolded the paper inside and began to read the note. 'Hey Ron! I'm sorry I had to resort to having Hermione deliver this to you. I guess I'm rather silly aren't I? Anyway…there's been something I've wanted to talk to you about, or rather tell you about. I was hoping you would meet me outside at the fountain half an hour before dinner. I'd really truly appreciate it if you did. Anyway, I'm gonna go, and I hope you come. Sincerely, Paige.' 

The red haired Gryffindor's grin after reading the note seemed to stretch on either side up to his ears which were now, along with the rest of his face, bright red. As he headed back to his dormitory he couldn't help but smile happily at everyone who he came in contact with. This was going to be one heck of an evening, and he knew it. Yet, something lingered in his mind. Something that just didn't seem to match up, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ron just shrugged it off and flopped down on his bed with his closed, smiling at the thought of what would take place later that day. 

It was 6:15, 15 minutes from when Paige was supposed to meet Ron outside. Currently she was pacing back and forth through her room, stopping every few seconds to take another glance in the mirror. Finally she stopped and simply stood, staring at her reflection with nervousness written all over her. This could very well be one of the happiest days she'll have since the beginning of the term, the boy she liked could possibly like her too! Sighing to herself she tried to continue straightening out her skirt, which was not really possible, but still provided her with something to do. Her hair was pulled half up on either side, held up by two sparkling green hair clips. 

6:20. Ron was feeling as though he were going to go insane. He was aimlessly walking around the Gryffindor common room, not really noticing or caring if other students were staring at him. His fingers kept moving and fiddling with each other as the boy tried desperate to calm down. 'Alright Weasley, breathe, breathe,' he thought to himself. 'This is no time to panic or be nervous. Harry told you this would happen, that sooner or later everything would come out, and it is…Sadly I had hoped it would be later rather than sooner.'

At 6:25 the red head took in a deep breathe and walked out of the room into the corridor. The few seconds that it took to reach the fountain seemed like an eternity to him, though when he finally caught sight of it, Paige was about the distance away on the opposite side. 'Okay…remember, stay calm. You'll be fine, just fine.'

When Paige first caught sight of Ron she felt as though her stomach was flopping around inside like a pancake. Her cheeks became warm and it was most definitely not because of any heat. Finally reaching the fountain the younger girl took a seat on the fountains edge and patiently waited for her crush to do the same, which he did. 

For the first few minutes an uncomfortable silence had wedged itself between them. Paige sat quietly staring down at her hands which seemed to be clutching the end of her skirt which Ron sat silently, stealing a glance at her every few seconds. Finally, Paige shook her head and looked up at the sky which was now being painted a variety of pinks and oranges from the sun's setting figure. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked aloud, while flashing Ron a smile and then turning her gaze back to the sky. "The way the colors all blend together to paint the sky. It really is rather amazing."

Ron continued to stay silent for a moment, unsure of what to say and having an argument with himself. One voice told him this would be the perfect opportunity to say something sweet and finally tell her how he felt, while another voice, a rather evil sounding one, said no way. Shaking his head Ron decided he had nothing to lose and shoved the evil voice out of his mind. He smiled at Paige and joined her in looking at the sky. "Yes it is…beautiful," he said. Then, taking in a deep breathe, but not loud enough so that should could hear, he finished his sentence. "But it couldn't compare to you."

As those six words flowed from Ron's lips Paige's eyes widened slightly and she turned to find that he was staring at her, smiling. If at all possible, her cheeks became redder than they had already been and she smiled shyly at him, unsure of how to reply. This however, didn't seem to be a problem at the moment for Ron decided to continue what he had started. " I know…that I've only known you for a few months, and there's probably still a lot to know about you, but…I still feel like I've known you so much longer. And…I know you're 3 years younger than me and that your dad probably hates me more than anything, except maybe Harry, but, despite all that. I…well, I really like you, like, more than just a friend like you. Anyway, I'm sorry…I know you probably don't like me back and everything but I couldn't help but tell you because I just had to and I-"

Before Ron could continue any further Paige's lips brushed against his. It was a short kiss, but still full of emotion. As they parted Paige still stayed only inches from his face. "I really like you to," she said softly as she smiled at him. 

As all of this was happening, Harry and Hermione had taken the liberty of using the invisibility cloak to their advantage. They had decided a while ago that if they were going to be the ones to get them together that the most definitely would not miss the show. Besides, it was proof that they had done a terrific job. The tow friends smiled at each other and shook hands for a job well done. 

Although he did not have an invisibility cloak to hide him, there was one other who had witnessed the scene. Severus Snape had been prowling the corridors, looking for any helpless student to steal house points from when he came across his daughter and Mr. Weasley sitting together outside. Unable to resist the temptation he decided to take a short break from his "duties" and have a glimpse at what was going on. What he had witnessed though, did not really surprise him. Although he wasn't sure if he approved of his daughter kissing, he couldn't help but let a small smile creep over his lips. He was truly happy for her, but yes. He would have a little chat with her about kissing.

Deciding to let the two spend the rest of their time together mostly alone, for he had a feeling Potter and Granger were somewhere nearby, he turned and headed back to his quarters. Quickly spilling out the password he walked briskly into his room and sat down on his bed, letting out a small sigh. Spending the day walking around taking away points could really tire a person out after all. All the yelling and listening to complaints. 

Suddenly, something on his nightstand caused him to lose every thought that had currently been making its way through his head. His hands, which had begun to shake ever so slightly, slowly picked up the paper that had been left there by Paige. His face suddenly was void of any emotion and his fingers gently traced over the lines his daughter had sketched onto the paper. He then closed his eyes trying desperately to keep himself from losing composure. The only sound in the room was a soft whisper. "Sarah…"


	8. memories

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've just got a bunch of stuff going on right now, but here it is. It's basically just Severus' thoughts on his wife. I guess I felt the need to make it known that this did really have an effect on him I guess. Anyway, I think there's some cute memories heh, so enjoy! ^.^

Chapter Eight

The potions master could not turn his eyes away from the drawing of his former wife that had been left in his room. His face showed no signs of emotion, sadness, pain, nothing was given away in his expression. However, he did have one flaw, his eyes. His dark colored eyes illustrated more sadness and pain in them than anyone would have ever believed. His fingers still tracing the lightly sketched lines he couldn't help but smile slightly. "Paige did a wonderful job," he said softly to himself. "She's perfect." 

By now he was doing everything in his power to keep in the tears that were fighting there way to flow freely. The last thing Severus Snape wanted to do was cry, but as minutes passed by everything that he was trying to hold back burst through and crystalline tears spilled from his eyes as he broke down into sobs. Ever since Paige had first arrived at Hogwarts he had done his best to repress his feelings and ignore the pain that he knew he was feeling. He had a job to do and couldn't afford to jeopardize that. Not only did he have teaching and work with The Order, he had a girl to stay strong for. Yet, no one was watching right? So it couldn't hurt to let everything out, just this once.

Finally he set down the picture, not wanting to smear it with his tears and laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Using his hands to try and brush away his tears he closed his eyes and let his mind drift into a world of memories of better times, when Sarah was still alive.

*Flashback*

A young boy around the age of 10 was running down an empty sidewalk around 8:00 at night. The moon was blanketed by clouds and drops of rain fell heavily from the darkened sky. The boy's raven black hair was matted to his head and his hands tried desperately to wipe away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. He had been running for the past half hour, trying to get as far away from his father as he possibly could. Unable to run any longer he crouched down at a block corner and buried his head in his knees., wishing he could just disappear. 

He had been so caught up in his wishes to fade from existence that he hadn't realized that suddenly the rain had cease to fall on him. Finally, he slowly lifted his head too see if the rain had stopped, but was much more shocked at what he found. Standing in front of him, holding an umbrella over both of them, was a young girl smiling down at him. She had curly dark chocolate brown hair which was pulled into pigtails and emerald green eyes that looked deep into his own. "You were getting really wet," the girl pointed out, still smiling. "So I thought you might wanna share my umbrella with me."

Staring up at the girl the boy found himself at a loss for words. Standing in front of him was this young girl whom he had only just met, yet was by far the kindest person he had ever encountered. Not being able to help but smile the boy nodded and stood up, quickly trying to clear his eyes of any tears that were left. The girl began to walk again, only this time she was not alone. "My name is Sarah," she said happily.

"My name is Severus," the young boy replied smiling. Neither of them knew that starting that day, they would grow to be inseparable. 

*End Flashback*

Although the memory had caused the tears to flow faster, Severus couldn't help but smile as well. The day he met Sarah had been the happiest day in his life up to then. It had been the first time he had ever seen true kindness. Sarah had always been a happy, cheerful, friendly type person, which was why he cared so much for her. She was never selfish, and always put everyone else's happiness before her own. She would do anything to keep someone from becoming sad. She had befriended him on a street corner, and changed his life forever. A few minutes later, his mind drifted into another memory.

*Flashback*

"Severus come on!" Sarah yelled as she tugged on his arm. The sun was shining down brightly on the two teenagers. Only a small breeze blew around them making it easier to catch the salty scent in the air. Not to far in front of them the ocean surface was sparkling from the reflecting sunlight beaming down at it. The 14 year old girl sighed in exasperation as she tried harder and harder to pull her best friend up. "It's such a wonderful day. Besides, what's the point of going to the beach if you're not going to go in the water?"

The fifteen year old looked up at the girl standing in front of him and smirked. "Why, to sit here and watch highly amused as you try to drag me into the water," he said laughing. As he stared up at her he felt his cheeks become warmer and shook his head, hoping that it was just the heat getting to him, though he knew it wasn't true. Sarah, the girl he had fallen for, was standing in front of him wearing a baby blue bikini top and a pair of khaki shorts. Her hair fell freely just past her shoulders. 

Then, he noticed the look. The look that made him lose all ability to say no to his best friend. Something about the way she pouted he just found irresistible. Letting out a sigh he stood up and looked at her. "I'll stand at the shore," he said right before he started walking.

As he felt the coolness of the water hit the bottom of his feet Severus stopped and looked over at Sarah who was still trying to pout, but this was were he stopped the line. There was nothing she could do that could get him to go in the-.

The next thing Severus knew he was shivering from the ice cold water that was now surrounding him. Then he remembered, the last thing he had seen was Sarah who had lunged at him causing him to fall back into the water. Looking around he found that she was already further out than he was. Deciding that this deed would most definitely not go unpunished he began to swim out after her. 

By the time he reached her the water was inches below his shoulders. He did his best to glare at her but found it to be most difficult with the innocent smile that played her lips. A smile then formed on his own face, except his was more of a smirk,. Suddenly he began splashing her with the salty water. The two friends laughed happily as they engaged in a splashing battle. 

After what seemed like forever Sarah flung herself at him causing them both to fall back in the water. She giggled lightly at his shocked expression and smiled at him, still not releasing him from her grasp. The pair stayed like that for what seemed like forever, simply together, gazing into each others' eyes, raven black meeting emerald green. The next few moments seemed like a blur. Without warning Severus felt Sarah's lips lock with his. Getting over the initial shock he leaned into the kiss which seemed to last for an eternity. Finally when the two parted, Sarah's cheeks were flushed, and the same loving smile she used only with him made its way across her lips.

*End Flashback*

'Even now, I can't find the words to describe how I felt that moment,' Severus thought. 'That was the first time in my life that I had ever felt truly cared for and loved, by anyone. She was after all, my first, last, and only true love. We spent every moment we could together. Of course…that wasn't always enough. Since she was a muggle she didn't attend school with me and I missed her terribly during those months. I always went home for vacation though. Those were my happiest times…well, other than when we were married. Those were the best. I can still picture our wedding perfectly. We waited of course, until the war in the wizarding world had ceased for the time. But…that day…everything was perfect.'

'My parents had vowed not to attend, and they didn't, though I can't say that I minded. They were both completely against me marrying Sarah for she was a muggle. Although the thought of not having my parents was a bit disappointing, the thought of them treating me the way they did was disappointing too. Besides, everything was perfect without them being there to bring out the small amount of guilt I felt.'

'The scene was truly quite beautiful. I let Sarah do all the planning of course, she was much better at such things that I was, well, am. We were outdoors, in this large botanical garden. Flowers were perfectly in bloom and in the early evening the moon was starting to show. One by one stars were filling the sky and candles were lit at all the guest tables and along the path which Sarah would walk down. She had always loved looking up at the sky at night, just staring up and searching for constellations. I suppose it was not that much of a surprise when she claimed that she would love if the wedding was during the evening.

'I had been so nervous as I waited for the ceremony to begin. I couldn't help but think that this was all a dream. Everything I had wanted was now in my reach, but was it real? Or what if Sarah decided to change her mind? All this things I couldn't help but think about. For a moment my eyes had met Albus' and I felt a small amount of comfort. When the music started to play I had held my breathe. Slowly my body had turned around to see the most beautiful person in the world.'

''Sarah slowly walked down the isle with her father. Her white gown seemed to shimmer in the moon and candle light as it flowed behind her. Heh…at one point I couldn't help but wonder what if her gown hit one of the candles…That would have been terrible. When her father finally handed her arm to mine the thought completely exited my mind. All I had been able to do was smile…I don't even think my mind had been working at the time. The happiness was just too much. As we turned to Albus I removed the veil that covered her face and found her smiling happily at me, her eyes seeming as if she was on the verge of crying.'

'As Albus commenced with the ceremony I had seemed to zone out from time to time. It was really hard to believe that this was all actually happening to me. After all of the mistakes I had made in the past she still was able to find the good in me, and still loved me for who I was. Sarah…was truly the person I was meant to be with. When the ceremony closed the kiss we shared seemed to be full of everything we had been feeling. The party afterwards had been so much fun. I don't think I had ever smiled as much as I did that night. For me, it had been the happiest day of my life, and still is. Though, there's one thing that also comes quite close.'

By now tears had begun to stream down the potion master's face once more, only they flowed freely. He didn't move the rub them away, he just let the come. Moments later he heard the door to his quarters creek ever so quietly and was soon looking into the eyes of his daughter. Up until the very moment the only person who had ever seen him cry had been Sarah 

Upon entering the room as Paige looked at her father she felt a pang of sadness. Never before had she witnessed her father in such pain. Never before had she seen tears slowly make their way down his face. Glancing at the table beside him she saw the picture of her mother and realized what was going on. She rushed over to her father and hugged him tightly, letting him know that she still felt it too. Lightly, she stroked his cheek with her small fingers and began brushing away the tears that were still falling.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Severus was the first to finally fall asleep, still holding Paige close to him. Paige sighed slightly and let her head rest on his shoulder. She had decided to go see where he was when he didn't show up for dinner, and that's when she found him. Glancing up at her father's sleeping face she smiled sadly. 'This was probably the first time I let his shield down since I arrived here,' she thought to herself. Tightening her hug just slightly she let herself begin to drift to sleep, knowing that tonight, it had been her turn to comfort her dad. 


	9. Back to Normal

Authors Note: Wow! Heh, it took me the longest time but I finally updated. I suppose school finally left me with some free time. Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and the semi pointlessness. I just wanted to get everything back to normal and allow for some fluffiness before I start screwing everything up. Yes, in upcoming chapters some action will start up, and the actual plot will be known J Anyway, I hope you enjoy this small update. 

Chapter Nine

The next morning Severus woke up to the sun gleaming through the thin material of the curtains. As he attempted to get up he realized he was not alone and looked down to see the sleeping form of his daughter, and what he saw made him smile as he recalled what had happened the previous night. Even though he would much rather let her sleep it was almost time for breakfast and she would have to head back to her dormitory in order to change end freshen up for the day. 

"Paige…sweat heart wake up," he said as he lightly nudged her with his elbow. Instead of an awake girl however all he got in return was a groan and a small shift in her weight. "Come on it's time to get up. It's already 8:00 and breakfast starts at 8:30 you know." When that also did not work the potions master let a small smirk plague his lips. "Alright, suite yourself. I was only thinking you might want to freshen up before Ron sees you…or should I begin calling him your boyfriend?"

Just as he had expected Paige nearly fell off the couch at her father's words. Paige rubbed her eyes for a moment and then focused on her father's knowing expression as her cheeks turned bright red. "You….know about that already?" she said laughing nervously. 

Severus nodded as he stood up and grabbed a change of clothes for the day. "Of course I know of that already. In fact, I not only know about it, I was able to witness it firsthand. You seem to have forgotten that I myself have the night watch around the castle…" He paused for a moment to laugh at his daughter's expression. " Which reminds me…you and I are going to have a talk about….ehem….public as well as private displays of affection. Kissing…will be one of those discussions we will have."

Paige's jaw dropped as she stared at her father who seemed to be enjoying her display of shock. Not knowing what else to do she stood up to leave and stuck out her tongue. "Ya well….I've gotta get going so I can change and everything. Like you said, I wouldn't want Ron to see me looking like I just got out of bed would I?" Before she could continue her father tossed her some clothes.. "…But I guess you have everything taken care of don't you?"

Her father nodded with a knowing smile on his face. "Of course I do, I'm your father. Besides, if I allow you to simply walk away now you will undoubtedly avoid any conversation I wish to have with you about your…significant other. Now go on and get changed and such, and we'll talk when you get back."

Paige laughed a bit and smiled. Things certainly seemed to be a bit better than they were last night. Her father's mood seemed to have improved greatly and for that she was glad, even if she was going to have to suffer through one of his lectures about dating and how she is too young to be kissing. Gathering the clothes her father had given her she gently kissed his cheek and smiled before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

Severus could not help but smile as his daughter shut the door to the bathroom. It was true that he was feeling a bit better this morning. Paige had truly been there for him last night and allowed him to open up and let his feelings out. Sighing he shook his head and quickly changed into another set of black robes for the day. Deciding he'd wait for his daughter and walk to the Great Hall together he sat down and waited patiently for her to finish. What he hadn't expected was to start nodding off again. If it weren't for the creaking of the bathroom door opening he would have fallen asleep. 

Paige stepped out of the bathroom full of energy and life., a smile gracing her lips. Her hair flowed loosely on the sides of her face and shined in the sunlight streaming through the window. She walked over to her father and held out her hand as she smiled, motioning for him to get up. "Come on dad! You don't want to be late do you? You are a teacher after all, you should be setting a good example for your students." Paige giggled and ducked her head as her father tried to hit her with one of the couch pillows. 

By the time the potions master stood up the young girl was already standing at the door with her hands on her hips, obviously waiting for him to move a bit faster. Severus smirked as he joined his daughter. "My my…aren't we the impatient one?" 

Paige once again stuck her tongue out at her father and ran ahead of him. "You know, I was gonna walk with you, but just for that I think I'm gonna go ahead…" she warned, trying to hide the laughter that was building inside her. Turning to face her father her eyes widened as he looked as though he hadn't even heard her at all. Before she could say anything about it however, the sound of chattering students could be heard nearby. "Wonderful…it looks as though I really am going to have to go," she said rejoining her father for a moment. Before anyone could see she quickly hugged him and smiled. "Don't take too many points on your way to the Great Hall," she ordered, the smile still remaining. With that said she turned and ran down another hallway, waving one last time as she faded from sight.

Severus was left, standing in the same place his daughter had just left him, but he was smiling. No matter what happened in the next few moments he knew the smile would not fade from his face. Paige was truly the most wonderful girl a father could ask for, even if she was falling for a Gryffindor. Suddenly he saw a flash of a student who was running down the halls. It was then that his usual smirk returned. She had said not to take too many house points…not to not take any. 

Unknown to both Paige and the potions professor, Professor Dumbledore was smiling as he had witnessed the episode between the father and daughter. He had noticed that Severus had seemed a bit saddened the day before and was glad that things appeared to be back to normal, well, as normal as anything ever had been. Letting a chuckle escape him he too made his way to the Great Hall. 


	10. Calling

Chapter Ten

"My lord, what you believed to be true has just been confirmed," a low voice stated as the figure whom it belonged to bowed before the dark lord. "She is residing at Hogwarts now, and has become very close to Potter and his friends."

What could be called a smile slowly spread across Voldemort's lips as he beckoned for his follower who had just spoke to stand. "Thank you Lucius, your son seems to be useful for something after all. I will be summoning everyone soon enough. I expect you to be there. That girl will prove to be quite an asset considering her closeness to Potter. I'm sure Severus will have to problem with us using her. The information she could gather, would after all prove to be of great worth."

Looking up he found Lucius still standing in the same spot. "You may go now Lucius. I will see you soon enough." With a wave of his hand Lucius left the dark lord to his thoughts. "You will meet your end soon enough Potter, mark my words…"

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts as Paige ran through the halls her smile grew as she saw Ron only a few meters away. Just as she reached him she jumped onto his back laughing as he almost fell over in surprise. His face turned bright red as the girl let him go and he turned to face her. Paige simply smiled and hugged him. "Hi!" she said happily, and also looked behind Ron to smile at Harry and Hermione. Though as she glanced at Harry she winked at him and motioned towards Hermione. Harry's eyes slightly widened and then turned to the ground as his cheeks began to burn.

"Hi yourself," Ron replied smiling at Paige. He was truly new to this relationship thing, so not really knowing what else to do or say he took her hand and turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Come on you guys. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." 

"Ron, you're always hungry," Harry replied jokingly as the four headed towards the Great Hall. "I honestly don't know where you put everything you eat."

The blush returned to Ron's face as Harry continued to comment on his eating habits. However the laughter coming from the girl beside him made him smile. Even if she was laughing at Harry's stories about himself eating way too much. Ron was truly happy that he and Paige had told each other how the felt. The past few months had been wonderful, thanks in much part to her. Even his potions grade was improving, which was a major shock to not only himself, but to Hermione was well. Upon reaching the Great Hall however, the couple had to part.

Ron released Paige's hand and flashed her a smile. "Let's meet up after breakfast. It's a Hogsmeade weekend you know. We get to for the entire afternoon. We can all go together."

The three others all nodded in agreement and Harry and Hermione walked off towards the Gryffindor table.

Paige still kept her sweet smile as she promised to meet up with Ron after the meal. Just as they were about to part Draco walked between the two, purposely shoving Ron just a bit. Only then did Paige's smile fade. "Stupid git…," she mumbled before seeing her boyfriend's troubled expression. "Oh Ron…Don't worry about him. He's just a stupid, arrogant brat. I'll see you soon." Offering him one last smile, and gaining one in return, she turned and walked off to her table and he did the same.

With a sigh Ron sat down in his usual seat next to Harry and across from Hermione. The two looked at each other and then back at Ron who seemed to be troubled about something. "Hey Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly. 

Glancing over at Paige who was yet again trying to ignore Draco he sighed again and pushed a bit of food around his plate. "Malfoy…he's a real git you know. He has it out for me now I swear. I was just saying bye to Paige when he came by and shoved me for no particular reason. It's not bloody fair. He always gets away with everything too, and now just because I'm dating Paige things are just going to get worse. The worse part about it is that I can't do a bloody thing about it."

After his short rant Ron left Harry and Hermione both equally concerned for their friend. They knew that Draco had obviously fancied Paige just as much as Ron had, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to accept Paige's decision on the matter. Come to think of it…as Harry looked over at the Slytherin table an uneasy feeling entered him. Something was definitely going on over there…and Paige and Draco were the center of attention. "Ron…I think we've got trouble."

Paige had tried to sit silently and get through breakfast as quickly as she could, but the boy just wouldn't take a hint. Draco had been trying to get her attention for the past 10 minutes now but to no avail, and showing no sign of giving up on the matter either. "I see what's going on here…you think that Weasley is better than me, don't you? Well let me tell you something Paige. Weasley is nothing more than a weak little coward. Do you honestly think he'll be able to meet your needs?"

As Draco began to go on about Ron Paige could feel her anger rising inside of her, but was trying desperately to remain calm and composed. However, Draco wasn't making it very easy. "Honestly," Draco went on talking to those who were listening to him. "Weasley and Snape, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? I wonder what he had to do to get her eh? She couldn't possibly see anything in him. He's a disgrace to the wizarding world, him and the rest of his pathetic family. I'm amazed they can even afford to attend school. Of course, their hand-me-down clothes do give it away."

Suddenly, the entire Great Hall was silenced by the sound of Paige's hand connecting with Draco's cheek. The young Slytherin had stood up by now and her glare could have drilled hole right through Draco's head. Her fists were clenched so hard that her knuckles were white. To say she was angry, would be a large understatement. "You…you arrogant, self absorbed brat. How dare you talk about someone else's family. Just because your father gives you nothing but money and shortcuts through life…don't talk about someone else just because they have people who care about them," she growled in a low voice so that only Draco could hear her. "Nothing would make me happier right now than to hex you into the next dimension, but I don't feel like being expelled just yet. But you'd better think twice before you talk about Ron like that again in front of me."

Before any more could be said Paige felt a hand lightly tug her away from the table. As she looked up she saw Ron staring down at her in concern. "I don't know what got into me…" she said quietly. "I couldn't just sit there and let him talk about you like that, but I shouldn't have hit him either." She lightly let her head rest on his shoulder. "My father is going to kill me."

However, everyone's attention was suddenly on the teachers table as one of the teachers let out a pained yell. Paige's eyes immediately widened and looked to the table as she recognized the sound as her father's. Professor Snape had by then doubled over and was holding his arm tightly against him. He slowly raised his head to face a very concerned Albus. "I have to go," he said almost in a whisper.. Rising to his feet he ignored the strange looks he was getting and left the Great Hall through the back door. 

As she watched her father exit the Great Hall Paige tore her hand from Ron's and dashed towards the door he had left through, however before she could go through the Headmaster lightly grasped her shoulder, shaking his head slightly. "My dear girl, it would not be wise to go after him now. Don't worry…he'll be back soon and will be perfectly alright." Seeing the worry on her face and the tears that were almost threatening to fall Albus smiled gently at her. "If I were you though…I'd be worried about what he'll do when he comes back after that episode with Mr. Malfoy…"

Paige looked down at this and felt her self turn red with embarrassment. It was true, her father would be quite upset with her when he returned…yet, she did not regret what she had done. Besides, the worst her father would do is give her a detention, and Malfoy's embarrassment would be worth it. He had gotten exactly what he had deserved, a slap across the face. "Yes Headmaster…I'm sure that is something to worry about," she replied laughing slightly. 

Feeling somewhat comforted by the Headmaster's words Paige walked slowly back to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for her. She offered them a weak smile to ease their worried expressions. As students began to exit the Great Hall Ron stepped up and hugged Paige, knowing what was most likely going on. "Don't worry…it'll be okay," he said in attempt to comfort her. As he felt her nod slightly he stepped back and smiled. "Did you see Malfoy's face after you walloped him? It was priceless!"

Paige giggled a bit and nodded. "Yes…he did look rather shocked didn't he?" she replied as they walked to the door. Before they could continue however, Paige stopped and turned to face everyone. "I think I'm going to go back to my father's quarters and wait for him to return. I don't really know when that will be so I'm not sure if I'll be going into Hogsmeade with you guys today."

The Gryffindor trio nodded in agreement and Ron turned to also face Harry and Hermione, who knew he would most likely be staying with her. They both smiled knowingly at him and waved goodbye as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. 

As the couple began walking towards Professor Snape's quarters Paige flashed a smile at Ron. "You didn't have to do that you know. I just want to make sure he's alright…perhaps brew a few potions for when he gets back." 

"Right," Ron replied with a smile. "And I'm gonna be here to help you." Taking her hand once more the two students, Slytherin and Gryffindor, ran off towards the potion master's rooms.

Authors Note: yay! Something with an actual purpose ^.^ Hope this chapter was better than the last, and again I apologize for chapter nine's pointlessness. But here, two updates in one day. 


End file.
